


Huit jours par semaine

by annaoz



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types
Genre: Canon - Book, Canon - Movie, Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaoz/pseuds/annaoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8 drabbles, principalement gen, autour de certaines scènes du livre, certaines scènes du film et des extrapolations, avec un tout tout petit peu de Marcus/Esca parce que rien d'autre n'importe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Huit jours par semaine

**Author's Note:**

> 8 drabbles, dont 4 bookverse, 2 movieverse et 2 indéfinis, écrits en février 2013 pour l'arbre à drabbles de Drakys, où je me fais la main sur le fandom.

Un tablier ventral gras et poilu couvrait les braies de Beppo, le maître des esclaves du cirque, Marcus essayait, avec toute la civilité possible – il n’aurait pu nommer cela de la courtoisie – de ne pas le fixer.

« Alors, Centurion, il paraît que tu as des vues sur un de mes protégés ? » susurra le gros homme.  
Marcus se sentit d’abord rougir, la familiarité du vendeur entendait un message caché qui lui déplaisait ; ensuite, il refoula une pointe d’agressivité, il ne fallait pas que Beppo devine son intérêt et en profite pour lui faire payer le prix fort.

&&&

Exposée au couteau de Galarius, la jambe de Marcus est une plaie béante, réouverte jusqu’à atteindre la chair corrompue négligée par le chirurgien du camp. Esca ne s’étonne pas de voir son maître perdre connaissance dès que le praticien commence à racler le muscle abimé. Il s’attendait à ce qu’il succombe plus tôt à la douleur terrible, lui-même a le cœur au bord des lèvres à chaque fois qu’il va vider l’eau rougie pour en apporter de la fraîche, qu’il doit changer aussitôt.

De la réserve, il entend Loupiot hurler contre son enfermement, il aimerait bien y gémir avec lui.

&&&

Maintenir le maître immobile demande à Esca toute sa force, le romain est solide et peut supporter la pression mais n’en est pas moins fier, retient son cri quand le chirurgien réouvre sa plaie.

Esca appuie plus fort encore, comme pour appeler ses gémissements. A cru, la souffrance doit être insoutenable, il devrait japper comme une bête blessée, mordre, griffer, hurler, lui offrir la satisfaction de le savoir à la merci de la douleur, comme n’importe quel homme. 

Rien de cela, le maudit romain soutient son regard, lèvres serrées dans une furie silencieuse, sans détacher ses yeux un seul instant.

&&&

« Ménage-toi, mon garçon. »

L’oncle Aquila avait eu beau lui rappeler sa convalescence récente, la gravité de sa blessure, le simple bon sens, rien n’y faisait, Marcus épuisait ses forces à les retrouver avec Esca : chevaucher avec Esca, chasser avec Esca, lutter avec Esca, passer des matinées entières aux bains avec Esca, se gaver derrière son dos de gâteaux au miel avec Esca.

De son côté, il n’avait que ce vieux Stephanos à entraîner dans d’épiques aventures… qui s’achevaient avant de commencer dans l’appréciation commune des plaisirs grabataires, soit, dans le détail, arthrite, rhumatisme et crise de goutte.

&&&

Au thym qui embaumait ses draps, Marcus devina que sa couche avait été tendue de frais et en ressentit tout d’abord un plaisir satisfait : la fièvre qui le tenait encore parfois au creux de la nuit le faisait transpirer comme un cheval au labeur.

Ensuite, il se souvint qu’il y avait aussi d’autres sueurs qui l’éveillaient depuis quelques temps, plus agréables, certes, mais surtout plus troublantes. Il aurait été très embarrassé qu’Esca ait à changer le témoignage de ces nuits-là et pria donc Mithra que ce soit à Stephanos et sa vue basse qu’ait été confiée la corvée blanchisserie.

&&&

Sur le ventre, Placidus contemplait la silhouette endormie de Claudius sur la couche adjacente. C’était un vieillard, certes, mais pas un de ceux dont la vue inspirait du dégoût. Le Légat avait su maintenir une apparence athlétique malgré l’usure des ans, son âge réel n’étant trahi que par la multitude de rides dessinant des rigoles autour de ses yeux et ses lèvres. Mieux, il avait encore cet air racé des Egyptiens pure souche qui complétait son allure de ce qu’il fallait d’exotisme en cette pluvieuse terre bretonne.

Il n’ignorait pas non plus ses préférences, il pouvait même prétendre les partager.

&&&

Passée la porte d’Hadrien, Marcus ouvre les yeux sur une Bretagne qu’il ne connaît pas, toute en cassure et pic, même quand la bruyère ne semble pousser que sur du terrain plat, il y a toujours un creux caché où les jambes de son cheval trébuchent, un nouveau roc, une nouvelle crevasse. Il s’aperçoit que sa vie n’a jamais été loin des rassurantes lignes romaines, des angles droits, militaires.

Il comprend enfin quand Esca lui parlait des spirales larges et généreuses de son bouclier, la nature ici est ainsi faite, imprévisible et changeante, n’allant jamais dans le sens qu’on attend.

&&&

« Demande-moi sa vie et je te laisse la prendre. » siffle Esca au Prince des hommes Seal, dénudant la gorge de Marcus.

Le fils du chef contemple la proposition avec l’intérêt d’un chat cruel, n’essaye même pas de cacher l’envie qu’il a de voir le romain se vider de son sang, avec lenteur, en lui réservant des supplices destinés aux plus féroces des opposants.

Esca espère bien que le Prince se régalera assez de l’humiliation de Marcus à ses pieds, il ignore s’il serait assez rapide pour se mettre en travers de sa lame si ça ne suffisait pas.


End file.
